


I'm stronger than I look

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [22]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 79, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Regrets prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Johnny sometimes forgot how strong Ten actually was both mentally and physically.But the memories weill always be there to remind him.





	I'm stronger than I look

_Johnny looked at Ten who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He looked so small, curled up beside Johnny, pressing his forehead against the alpha's hip as Johnny was sitting upright. He had always been so small..._

_Johnny run his fingers through Ten's black hair and sighed. He knew better. Ten may have looked small, but he was stronger than anyone else. He himself said so years ago._

Johnny was sometimes very, very grateful for his genetics that allowed him to grow so tall. It made it much easier to get a physical work, than it was for Yuta and Taeyong who were still relatively small. 

That was his first day at this job, and he was there twenty minutes early to make sure he made a good impression, even though his job was only to move things around in the storage of a store.

That's when he heard the almost yelling voice of the manager who had interviewed him.  
"I told you to speak Korean! I don't even understand what you're saying" she said, trying to tell the small boy what she said with big gestures also. 

" _Please, let me try for the job! It said knowing Korean isn't necessary_ " 

Hearing the familiar language Johnny went closer to step in.  
"He says he wants to try for a job and that it said knowing Korean isn't necessary for that one" he translated, causing both the manager and the boy to look at him surprised. 

"You understand what he said?" The woman asked, pointing at the small boy. 

Johnny nodded.  
"Yes, ma'am. He's speaking English" he said, sounding as polite as he could be since he was talking to his boss.  
The woman looked at him and nodded, looking pleased with him and his answer. 

She nodded.  
"Ask him where he read this?"  
Johnny turned to the boy and translated, causing the boy to reach into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded paper. He showed it to the woman, who took it from him. 

She ran through the lines before she groaned.  
"It's really there..." She muttered, before she sighed. She folded the paper again, and turned to Johnny again. "Tell him to follow me" she said, and once he heard Johnny say something, she turned on her heals to go away. 

"Gosh, why am I dealing with this this early in the morning? Why me?" She muttered to herself as she lead the boy into the building. 

Johnny just smiled to himself. He liked helping other people.

************

Next week Johnny was there at the same time, so he could help out with getting the stuff off the car.

The car was just parking when Johnny felt a light touch on his arm. He was surprised, the others haven't arrived yet. 

He quickly turned around just to see the small boy from last week standing in front of him.

"Hey" the guy greeted him with a big smile. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out last week" he said, the English language rolling off his tongue flawlessly. It made Johnny feel warmth inside; it's been a while since he last heard his mother language. 

"It's nothing, I'm glad it worked out" he grinned back at him, offering his hand for a handshake. "I'm Johnny, by the way" 

The guy took his hand without hesitation and shook it.  
" I'm Ten" he replied. Johnny raised his eyebrow.

"Ten?" 

The boy shrugged.  
" My full name is Chittaphon Leechayapornkul" He smiled when he saw Johnny's reaction to his name. 

"Let's go with Ten" Johnny quickly said, causing Ten to laugh. 

"I agree" he said and turned to look at car. The driver got out of the car and looked at the boys. 

"You're going to get these into the building?" He asked, pointing at the back of the car. 

"Yes" the said in synch and stepped forward when the man opened it up. Johnny reflexively reached for the biggest box, but Ten beat him to it.

"Uhm, do you want me to help with that?" He asked and reached for it, but Ten quickly pulled it away. 

" It's okay, it isn't heavy. Besides..." He smiled up at Johnny. " I'm stronger than I look" he said before he turned on his heels and carried the box into the building without a problem. 

_Johnny smiled down at his omega with fondness as he pulled his hand back from the black strands. Sometimes he forgot, how strong and brave Ten was. _But the memories will always be there to remind him._ _


End file.
